


No Competition

by chargranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, HBP UA, M/M, Tumblr request, UA, Universe Alteration, jealous!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chargranger/pseuds/chargranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble requested by drarryrpwithme on Tumblr in celebration of my first 100 followers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Competition

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at anything other than OC fiction, so... Enjoy! I would love any critiques on characterization or word choice or any of that stuff if I did anything wrong or if my general writing abilities need to be improved (duh... of course they do... critique away!)

Tired and sweaty, Harry walked off the Quidditch pitch with his broom in hand. Gryffindor had just lost to Slytherin. Again. Just as Harry stepped up to the players’ entrance, he heard his name behind him.

“That was some really great flying today, Harry.”

He turned and saw Romilda Vane and her fourth-year friends, all smiling and whispering to each other. He grimaced and shook his head.

“Not really. If it was, we’d have won,” he said.

The girls burst out in giggles. Harry stepped closer to them, letting Katie and Ginny go through into the Gryffindor showers. Harry watched them go, longing to let the hot water relax the stiff muscles in his shoulders. When he looked back, Romilda was glaring at the two older girls. She must not like them for some reason. When she saw Harry looking at her, she brightened quickly.

“Nonsense. You were the best one out there, like always.”

Romilda’s smile was much too wide, and her eyes looked like she was a charmed snake. Suddenly, someone else was standing next to them. Draco, still in his own green and silver Quidditch robes. Harry sighed happily and laced his fingers through Draco’s. Romilda’s smile immediately dropped to a frown. Harry, still muddled from the match, wondered if he would ever understand how girls’ emotions could change so quickly. He glanced up at Draco and felt his own mouth turn down. Draco was glaring at the young girls just as severely as Romilda had glared at Harry’s teammates. Draco met his eyes and pulled him ever so slightly back toward the showers.

“If you’ll excuse us, Harry has to change,” Draco said icily.

One of Romilda’s friends nudged her forward again. She took a breath and said, “Harry, we were wondering if you would come study with us tonight. We heard you’re doing really well in Potions, and…”

She trailed off, noticing Draco’s huff of laughter. He quickly turned it into a cough, and stepped closer to his Gryffindor, touching their shoulders together. Harry leaned into him slightly.

“Sorry, ladies, but the Chosen One has plans for tonight.”

Harry grinned up at his boyfriend, missing the way Romilda’s face fell again. He let himself be dragged along, this time, around the corner and into the dark equipment room. His eyes didn’t have time to adjust before his mouth was assaulted and Draco crowded him against the wall. The leftover fatigue he had felt vanished. The kiss was much more aggressive than Harry was used to, and it took him by surprise. Draco’s mouth broke away from Harry’s to suck kisses down the side of his neck. Harry caught his breath and leaned his head against the wall.

“Draco, what...”

Draco’s mouth came up to capture Harry’s lips once again. His hands tangled in the dark hair at Harry’s neck. Harry placed one hand against Draco’s cheek and the other on his hip. His fingertips just barely grazed the skin underneath his Quidditch uniform, making Draco shiver slightly.

“You’re mine,” he growled against Harry’s lips.

Harry pulled back, shocked.

“Is that what this is about?” he asked incredulously.

Draco rested his forehead against Harry’s and kissed his nose gently. Harry smiled.

Draco said softly, “Mine.”

Harry’s grin widened and his grip on Draco’s waist tightened.

“That’s it. You’re jealous. I can’t believe it. You really think those girls even have a chance? Did you miss the part where I’m into blokes? You don’t have to worry about any competition from them.”

Draco laughed at that and ran his fingertips down Harry’s arms. Sometimes they both needed a little reminding. He tipped his chin down for another deep kiss.

“I guess you weren’t kidding when you said I had other plans,” Harry chuckled, slightly out of breath.

“Don’t tell me you were seriously thinking of helping those girls study. They get good enough marks on their own,” Draco scowled.

Harry smiled and pressed a kiss to the underside of Draco’s jaw. Draco’s face relaxed.

“And you suck at Potions,” he mumbled against Harry’s lips.


End file.
